Winning Your Heart
by Phantom of the Wicked
Summary: After Fiyero’s “death”, he loses his memory. He is totally convinced that Elphaba is ‘wicked’. But through a series of events, Elphaba learns that the Scarecrow is Fiyero… and she attempts to make him see what he forgot. [WickedMusicalverse]
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, this is my first posted Wicked fanfic… or first posted fanfic in general. SO just bare with me! ;) I hope you enjoy it! I'm in the process of getting my paws on the book (again), but for now I will be writing more musical-verse. I'll be calling Fiyero '

I was going to make the whole "Fiyero Death scene" I'm suffering writer's block. I can only write for so long. Chapters will get longer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, or The Wizard of Oz. End of Story.**

Full Summary:Wicked Musical-VerseAfter Fiyero's "death", he loses his memory. He is totally convinced that Elphaba is 'wicked'. But through a series of events, Elphaba learns that the Scarecrow is Fiyero… and she attempts to make him see what he forgot.

* * *

Winning Your Heart--- Prologue 

The Scarecrow groaned. "Ugh… I feel like a have a pole shoved up my…" He shifted his head to look behind him. He turned back around, "Oh the irony…" He muttered sourly to the air.

A few moments later he looked up, then around him. "How did I get here?" Dozens of questions swam through his head… but none of them could be answered. He shifted himself, attempting to free himself from the pole. No luck.

He moved his hay-stuffed head from side to side, searching for any sign of life besides those dratted crows in the field. No one was to be seen, "Help!" He yelled. Still the only one he sighed and dropped his head.

Quite a few days passes. Scarecrow was still stuck; no one had crossed the yellow-brick road for sometime now. That is until a he caught sight of a movement at the corner of his eye, a dog. A very small dog, and running up behind the dog was a young girl, "Oh Toto! Don't run off like that." The girl exclaimed, scooping the dog into her arms.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" The straw man called to the girl. "Can you help me?"

She turned around, "Who said that?" She looked in all directions around her, no one. Until she turned to the Scarecrow who had changed positions since she last saw it. "Toto, did that scarecrow just move?" She paused and shook her head, "No, that's impossible!"

She looked down; there was a split in the road, "Great." She muttered, "Where do we go now Toto?"

"I'd go that way." Scarecrow pointed to the left. "Or some people go this way." He scrambled his arms into somewhat of a knot.

"Toto! Did you see that!" The girl said again. Staring at the scarecrow. She walked cautiously up to the scarecrow, "Did you just say something?" She questioned him. He shook his head. She gasped, "You did say something, didn't you?"

He nodded and said, "Yes!" He paused, looking thoughtful (if that was possible). "I did talk! Can you help me off this pole?" He asked her, cocking his head.

She looked slightly shaken up, just meeting a talking scarecrow. She paced around his pole for a brief moment, until she came upon a nail, "I'm going to try and pull this up…" She did so with a grunt, and the Scarecrow come plopping down to the ground.

He hopped up, only to fall down again, "Ouch." He muttered, technically he couldn't feel anything. He guessed it was just out of habit, what habit, he didn't know.

The girl helped him up, and told him her name was Dorothy, he told her his name was Scarecrow, and how he was brainless. Soon enough the couple was skipping down the yellow brick road, off to see the Wizard…

**A/N**: OK, there's the prologue. I really don't think its that good. But I dunno. I know I didn't do the whole conversation right, frankly… I really don't care. Elphaba will be in the next chapter. It will get better, I promise! R & R! Thanks!

P.s- I will be away this weekend, I will try to update soon…


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams

A/N: Thanks for putting up with meh and my story thus far (Even if it is only the 1ed chapter!) I was searching through some older pages and I found 'Thoughts of A Scarecrow' by Watson. At the time I wrote this, I didn't know of that story. Oops, it slightly the same concept. I will attempt to differ this story from Watson's! Thanks!

BrodyLvr412- Thanks for the review! I have a better idea of where the story is going now then I did when I wrote the prologue!

ELpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE- Yes, as I said before, I just noticed 'Thoughts of a Scarecrow' Oops…

Anna Marie Raven- I am going! gets going Thanks for your review! 

**Celestial Secrets- **AHHH! GLINDA! –glomps- I know the sentence and speech structure isn't that great. I really didn't put too much time into the prologue, for most people who like Wicked, know the basics of what happens between the Scarecrow and Dorothy. I'm going to improve it over the next few chapters! (Plot device! XD) and you know I know your Glinda (Tonks) Your LJ. Lol. I checked it thoroughly first.** (Typed before I saw you at Refiner's Fire)**

**Thanks for all who reviewed! On to chapter One!**

Winning Your Heart- Chapter One.

A green hand waved over a polished crystal ball. Fog swirled around inside the sphere, twisting and turning whatever way it chose. Images came and went quickly, the owner of the green hand was searching for one in particular.

The hand belonged to the feared Wicked Witch of the West. She narrowed her eyes, "There you are." She muttered to no one as the fog cleared, revealing Dorothy. The girl was bent over a stream, in the middle of a forest. Either getting a drink or washing her face, the Witch couldn't make it out. It was clearly nighttime for a full moon was casting a clear reflection on the running stream, making the water sparkle slightly.

Not only was the water sparkling, those shoes… _her_ shoes glimmered in all their fiery glory. The farm girl stood up, making her way back to a small camp, but she wasn't alone.

The Witch blinked and leaned closer to the crystal to see who her companion was. It was a scarecrow, a talking scarecrow. She may of seen some strange and usual things in her life; by far this was one of the strangest.

They were having a quiet conversation; Dorothy was sitting close to the Scarecrow. Something or other about seeing the 'Wonderful' Wizard of Oz.

The Witch stood up from her seat near the ball, and then waved her hand and fog began to swallow the image of the couple in the woods. She began to slowly pace around the small chamber, pondering about this scarecrow.

"It may pose a problem, between me and _my_ shoes." She talked to herself. "For now I will wait, lay-low until an opportune moment. The I will get rid of both of them at one." She nodded to no one as her plan slowly formed in her mind.

With that done, she yawned. Since her sister, Nessa, was crushed by that damned house she hadn't had a good night of sleep. It was even before that, long before that, on that fateful day when Glinda and herself had went to the Emerald City.

She shook her head, ripping herself out of the painful memories. With that, she left the room and climbed another staircase leading to a small room, her bedroom. She generically only used two rooms of Kiamo Ko, her bedroom, and her study.

She yawned and sat on her bed in the corner of the room. Another sleepless night, another long day, all in her normal agenda now. She removed her hat, and set it on the floor with care. Then she covered herself with an old, dirty brown blanket and turned to face the wall.

Surprisingly, she fell to sleep quickly. Tonight, it wouldn't be just another dreamless sleep…

_Elphaba sat up from her bed, threw the blanket off her and raced to her study. She quickly muttered a spell and waved her hands over the crystal ball. Acting very urgent, she waited in anticipation._

_An image formed quickly from the fog. A man, She looked closer, it was Fiyero, it was really him! He was climbing up a long stairwell, made of old and aging stone. He looked worried, his brow was furrowed was her quickened his pace up the stairs. His dark eyes were darting from side to side; occasionally he poked his head into an open door. He was searching for something franticly. _

_She quickly moved away from the ball, and sat down on the nearest chair. "NO!" She yelled. "He's dead! Gone, and it's my fault! Fiyero… is dead." Elphaba put her head in her hands._

"_No Elphie…" A voice behind her said, and footsteps approached her slowly. She whipped around, ready to defend herself. But before her, stood Fiyero, looking healthy as ever, not a scratch graced his face. _

_Elphaba backed away from him slowly, shaking her head, her eyes wide. "No! You're dead." She said, quietly. She backed herself into the nearest wall. No escape, he was still moving closer. _

_He stopped not even a foot away from her. Fiyero lifted his hand and stroked her cheek fondly. Elphaba involuntarily leaned into his touch his hands were warm, just as she remembered… he **was** alive!_

_As if in slow motion he leaned down to her and kissed her gently. Unhurried and pure, she closed her eyes. Savoring the moment with the man she had missed. Fiyero wrapped an arm around Elphaba's waist, holding her close as the kiss ended. _

_She opened her eyes slowly, almost in a daze. His face was different… it wasn't Fiyero anymore. It was the face of a Scarecrow! Elphaba gasped and broke free from the "Fiyero's" embrace. _

_It wasn't him, just that damn scarecrow that followed Dorothy. Her eyes narrowed, "You. What do you want here?" Elphaba made her voice as cold as she could make it. She moved to one side of him, reaching her desk she grabbed the Grimmerie._

_The scarecrow looked hurt by this action. "Elphaba…why?" _

"_What did you call me scarecrow?" She snarled. _

"_Elphaba, as I always have…"_

_Elphaba frowned, "You have no right to be here, and no right to call me that. Leave." She slowly set the Grimmerie down and sighed, "Just leave, pretend this never happened." She turned away from him, and began to head for the door._

"_Elphie…" The scarecrow called out again. It made her turn around again to face him, "I never left you." He stepped closer to her, and cupped her cheek with his hand, "You just have to look harder to find Fiyero again, to find. Me…"_

_She blinked slowly and looked up at Scarecrow. For a brief moment, she thought she saw Fiyero instead of the Scarecrow. The scarecrow leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. To Elphaba it wasn't the scarecrow it was Fiyero. _

_She went to look up at him again, there stood Fiyero, he was looking directly at her. He waved and began to fade into what seemed like fog, "I'll be waiting Elphie." Said the last whisper of his voice as he disappeared into fog…_

"FIYERO!" The Witch yelled, as she sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes, and put her head in her hands. "Why do you torment me so? Haven't I been through enough already!" She yelled to the heavens. "Just leave me alone!"

Right then, she sobbed into her hands. Every thing she had been fighting for, Nessa… _Fiyero. _"Fiyero," She cried. She let herself cry, all these tears, from years of regrets came pouring out at this moment.

She cried into the night, feeling alone. Until she was just dry sobbing, no more tears to be shed. Falling asleep, she just decided, for that one day… to rest. Forget about Dorothy, and the shoes.

A/N: OK… it may not be the best chapter. But oh well, I'll try to update soon. R n' R!


	3. Chapter 2: Is he?

**A/N: Yay! Here's the 2ed chapter! I hope ya'll had a good Turkey Day (Gotta love those relatives 'eh Glinda?). I'm trying my best to update. My horse-riding season is almost over. SO I'll have more time to update! **

**BrodyLvr412- Yay! You'll see soon. ;) Thanks for sticking with me!**

**ELpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE- Glad you liked it!**

**Celestial Secrets- Hurrah! I bet YOU had a great Thanksgiving! Ha! I did indeed work on grammar; I'm caring about these chapters! I'm horrible with punctuation! . (The Wonderful Witch of Oz… Heh.)**

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2! ;) Peace out!**

**NOTE: Sorry for all the deviders. My computers being stupid, they're just there to devide Elphaba from Dorothy and the Scarecrow**

* * *

**Winning Your Heart- Is he?**

The Scarecrow blinked, early morning. Dorothy was still asleep he smirked, "It must be nice to sleep." He muttered. For all he did during the night was stare into the darkness. He sighed as he stared at Dorothy.

He stood up, his hay body rustled as he did. He strode over to Dorothy, and knelt down next to her, and shook her shoulder lightly. "Dorothy! Dorothy! C'mon, it's morning! We have to get going." Dorothy kept sleeping and turned away from him, mumbling something about 'Auntie Em… five more minutes…'

Scarecrow sighed and rolled his eyes, "C'mon! We have to get to the Emerald City! So you can get home!" Her eyes fluttered opened at the work HOME. She yawned cutely and stretched her arms above her head.

"Morning Scarecrow," She smiled brightly and slowly stood up, then dusted off her dress. He nodded in response and leaned on a tree. "I guess we should be off." He went to stand and fell to the dirt.

Dorothy gasped and ran to help him up. "Really, lets go!" She smiled and led the way with the Scarecrow behind her.

The Witch sighed and drummed her fingers on th

* * *

e stand for the crystal ball. One person (if you could call him that) filled her thoughts. That scarecrow! "Stupid scarecrow" she muttered sourly. She yet again waved her hands over the crystal ball, calling forth the scarecrow and that little brat, Dorothy.

They had made a good deal of progress over the last two days. They were now passing a grove of talking apple trees she smirked and watched. "Those trees are never in a good mood," She muttered.

She watched as Dorothy proceeded to grab an apple from the tree, it slapped her away. It was talking to her, more or less yelling at her. The Witch cackled in slight amusement, her eyes focusing on the Scarecrow. He was… taunting the trees, interesting.

The Witch leaned closer to the ball to watch. The trees were pelting them with fruit, amusing for a short while. Until couple grabbed the apples and ran, "So, the scarecrow had a plan all along." She sighed and waved her hands over the crystal. The image vanished beneath fog.

"Well," she began talking to herself again, "I guess it's time I play them a little visit!" She grabbed her broom from the corner of the chamber and scurried into a large sunroom with open gaps for "windows." She straddled the broom, pushed off the ground… and she was gone.

* * *

The scarecrow and Dorothy slowed down as they began to enter the woods. Dorothy had just finished one apple and went to eat another, when it slipped out of her hands into a patch of berry bushes. She sighed, slightly frustrated and knelt down in the brush to find the apple.

On her hands and knees she crawled, until she found the apple, and something else. A metal leg… she slowly stood up. A metal torso… a metal chest… and "It's a man!" She gasped, "A man made out of tin!"

Scarecrow gasped and ran to Dorothy's side. A small, "mmph!" noise filled the air as the couple looked around. "Mmph!" it sounded again! Dorothy slowly inched closer to the scarecrow, as if seeking protection. "Mmph!" During the 3rd time Scarecrow leaned closer to the Tin man.

"Oil…can!" The scarecrow shouted, "OILCAN!" He reached down; an oilcan was sitting on a tree stump near the man. He quickly scooped it up and oiled the man's jaw, and handed it to Dorothy for her do the other side.

Quickly, the man became animated. With help from Dorothy and the scarecrow (and the oilcan…), he began to a stretch. He slowly took a step, then another. Until he was dancing for joy, "Thank you! Thank you!" He cried to Dorothy and the Scarecrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Witch (who had landed around five minutes ago) was hidden in the brush, watching. "Fools." She whispered, narrowing her eyes to see in more detail. Her complexion matched the emerald green of the leaves perfectly. She slinked closer, slowly, making sure not to make a sound. Waiting for a time where their backs were turned so she could get across the road and up on the roof of a near by hut.

There was the moment! The Tin Man was explaining how he was "created" without a heart. The Witch shook her head and frowned, "Boq…" Her voice trailed off into the slight breeze that that day carried. She ran out of the bushed, and quickly crossed the Yellow Brick road she barely made a sound.

She swiftly made her was to the back of the hut and scaled the side (standing on a barrel always helped too). Her green hands gripped the roof of the house firmly, as she waited to make her entrance.

The plan was formed then and there, "Why don't you come and see the Wizard with us? He'll give you a heart!" Dorothy chirped. The Scarecrow nodded, a smile was on his face.

The Tin Man looked thoughtful for a moment, his smirk turned into a smile, "Yes! I'll come with you!" They turned away from the hut, linked and linked arms to leave when…

"_Did you think I would let you see the Wizard so easily?" _The Witch's voice boomed from thin air. The Witch cast a quick spell (a seemingly useless one she had seen in the Grimmerie), allowing her to create green smoke. She quickly stepped into the smoke as it erupted. The trio gasped as she "appeared" out of thin air. She cackled at their reactions, "I see you've made friends, brat." She stared straight at Dorothy. The Scarecrow and the Tin Man stepped in front of her.

"You leave her alone!" The Tin Man growled. The Scarecrow nodded and frowned at the Witch.

The Witch raised an eyebrow, they were both too cocky, _I can fix that, _she thought. "How 'bout a little _fire_ Scarecrow!" She smirked and conjured a small ball of fire in her hand. Tossing it in the direction Scarecrow, who dived out of the way as it hit the ground. The Tin Man stomped it out (Dorothy sheriked).

The Tin Man was still acting very cocky the green woman noticed. He was smirking at her comment, "And _you_ Tin Man, I'll make a bee hive out of you!" His smirked immediately dropped.

"Be gone witch!" The scarecrow yelled. The Witch visibly flinched.

_His voice, _the Witch thought, _Sounds just like Fiyero's. What if that dream was… true? And… he is Fiyero? No…he can't… HE WON'T BE! _"No! It's impossible!" She shouted, startling the trio. Her eyes widened as she realized she was thinking out loud. "I'll be back, my pretty! I WILL get my shoes!"

With that, the green smoke appeared again. And she was gone.

* * *

The trio was shaken by the Witch's sudden appearance, but they slowly began to recover and they began to walk down the road. Both men made promises to Dorothy, even if they didn't get what they wanted, they would still help her!

The Witch gasped, "Sweet Oz… that was dumb." She told herself as she mounted her broom and took off into the sky. _I will follow them, _she thought, _not only for my shoes. But, I will watch the Scarecrow too._

As she flew, about a half a mile up, her dream was fresh in her mind…

"_Elphie…" The scarecrow called out again. It made her turn around again to face him, "I never left you." He stepped closer to her, and cupped her cheek with his hand, "You just have to look harder to find Fiyero again, to find, me…"_

_She blinked slowly and looked up at Scarecrow. For a brief moment, she thought she saw Fiyero instead of the Scarecrow. The scarecrow leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. To Elphaba it wasn't the scarecrow it was Fiyero. _

_She went to look up at him again, there stood Fiyero, he was looking directly at her. He waved and began to fade into what seemed like fog, "I'll be waiting Elphie." Said the last whisper of his voice as he disappeared into fog…_

She shook her head and looked down, the forest was becoming more and more dense. She decided to descend and follow them on foot, she would blend right in! She tilted the broom down, and flew into a small clearing off the road to dismount.

The trio (and the Witch) walked for a good few hours before Dorothy began to get tired and they had set up camp for the night…

A/N: I know. It's a weird place to end, but I don't have much time to post this. I haven't any time to edit this chapter. I will get to it soon! So forgive me for any horrible errors there maybe. Thanks! R n' R!


	4. Chapter 3: Self Conflicts and Singing

**A/N: This is the second time I have typed this chapter. . ARGH! My computer is evil; it deleted the first 3rd chapter I made, so here's the revised version! Enjoy! WOW! I have a headache. **

**Please forgive my horribly late update! I've been so busy! I auditioned for "Fiddler on the Roof" at my company theatre If I get a part, I'll let you know. **

**BrodyLvr412- Thanks for reviewing these last chapters! Elphie is beginning to see. But you'll see what happens! Thanks again! Enjoy!**

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan-Thanks for your review! I was typing that chapter fairly late at night.**

**Celestial Secrets- I knew your break wasn't good. You hate talking with adults, and your irritable. So ya, Thanksgiving isn't for you… now its over. So we can move on. Keep thinking for the whole "Wicked X-mas" deal. Thanks for reviewing Glinda! I'll see you next weekend!**

**IamTheWitch- Well, I try to make it interesting! Thanks for the review **

**Silverwolf08- I'm quite glad the Scarecrow is Fiyero. I hated that Elphie was devastated when she realized it wasn't him…. Thank you for reviewing! **

**Madamwolf- Thanks! People like you keep me going!**

**serenity56424- Thanks!**

**Fiyero Oberon- Well, it's moved now. **

**OK, now that the reviews are done, here chapter 3! (again –crys-) (I own nothing)**

**Winning Your Heart Ch-3.**

The odd trio pulled over to a spot only a few yards away from the Yellow Brick Road, as soon as Dorothy began to lag behind. It was in a small clearing surrounded by large, old Quoxwood trees; also stream ran through the dense forest. Allowing Dorothy (and Toto) a drink and a wash.

Dorothy hummed a random song as she scouted the ground, and looked for a place to sleep. Since she was the only one who needed sleep (save Toto). Eventually she settled for a grassy patch under a Quoxwood sapling.

She yawned and turned to face her two companions, "Goodnight Scarecrow! Night' Tin Man!" She smiled and yawned again as she lowered herself to the ground, "We'll make it to the Emerald City," She mumbled before dozing off.

Both Scarecrow and the Tin Man said good night and could only hope that what Dorothy said would come true.

The Witch sighed quietly as she watched them make camp. Now she had to wait out the night with these fools and stay awake too. _That may prove to be a challenge, _She thought as she slowly moved to hoist herself into a Quoxwood tree before they all settled down.

She located a tree with a thick branch that would be fairly comfortable for her during the night. A sturdy, low branch was only about a half a foot above her. The Witch grabbed onto the branch and swung herself up, climbing until she reached the fourth large branch.

For a quick moment, she remember when she would escape during her school's recess as a young child and she would climb the big tree in the front of the school yard. Nobody bothered her there, she felt safe for once in her life. _Back to the Present…_The Witch thought as she reached the branch she wanted.

She straddled the branch for a moment and made herself a spot in the tree that would be a good place for watching. She figured she might be there for a while. The Witch sighed, crossed her arms and watched the two unusual "men" (if you really wanted to call them that).

The Scarecrow, and the Tin Man shifted on occasion, they glanced over at Dorothy, but aside from that; there wasn't much to see. The Scarecrow was oblivious to the fact that the Wicked With of the West was sitting right above him in a tree as he stared off into space.

* * *

Hours passed, the full moon rose higher and higher in the sky, eventually it slowly was descending back into the horizon. The Witch looked up at the moon through the trees (what she could see of it). She figured that if one could tell time off the sun, you could off the moon. _About… oh, say 2:30 in the stupid morning!_ She thought angrily. The green woman was beginning to wonder why she ever thought of watching them, they didn't do anything, she could just go to sleep!

Just as the Witch closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep a scream pierced the night air. The green woman was ready to make a quick escape, for she thought she had been discovered. She cautiously looked down, expecting to see three pairs of eyes staring in horror up at her. No. No eyes. Just a terrified Dorothy sitting up from her "bed."

The Scarecrow and the Tin Man jumped at the sound of Dorothy's scream. She sat bolt upright from her former sleeping spot, she was breathing heavily and a drop of sweat slowly slid down her face. Her eyes were wide as her eyes darted from side to side. "I'm… okay." She stuttered, still shaken up.

The straw man stood up and made his way across the clearing to Dorothy, he knelt down beside her. "What happened?"

"The Witch!" Dorothy cried, "She… killed me-us! All of us!" She paused, shuddering, "She took the shoes, and somehow went to Kansas!" Dorothy slowly stopped shaking, attempting to compose herself as she spoke. "Then… she ruled both worlds. It… was horrible!" Dorothy stuck her head in her hands, beginning to cry again.

The Scarecrow cautiously pulled the farm girl into a hug as she cried. _I guess this is what her Aunt Em and her Uncle… uh, what was his name? _His train of thought paused, _forget it… her Uncle and Aunt Em would do for her. _Scarecrow looked down at the quivering girl under his arm.

The Witch (who was struggling to keep her eyes open at the time) watched the 'action' from her tree branch. She rolled her eyes listening to the Dorothy's synopsis of her dream. _Why would I have any desire to go to this "Kansas" place? _The Witch narrowed her eyes as the thought swam in her head.

All of a sudden a familiar song broke her train of thought. The Witch's eyes widened with shock. A smooth tenor voice filled the air…

'_Dancing through life!_

_Skimming the surface!_

Gliding where turf is smooth…" 

The Witch scooted forward to get a glace on what was going on. The Scarecrow was holding Dorothy under his left arm; his eyes were closed, almost lost in the simple song that Fiyero had introduced to Shiz University.

The Scarecrow finished singing; Dorothy was sleeping again. She yet again looked peaceful. The Scarecrow looked content were he was with Dorothy, but the Tin Man… not so much.

"Where… did you learn that song?" The Tin Man questioned the Scarecrow, watching as if the straw man was going to attack him.

Scarecrow shrugged, "I dunno. I don't know how I know a lot of things! Remember, I'm brainless." As if to emphasize his point her pointed to his head with a straw packed finger.

Slowly the Tin Man nodded. He slowly began to accept the idea, that the Scarecrow wasn't some one he used to know. He decided to keep his mouth shut. After that moment, the two men didn't speak again.

Meanwhile, the Witch was now in deep thought. One side of her thoughts were warring ageist the "other side" of her mind:

The Witch, who she had become basically moments after Fiyero's death kept telling the green woman that Fiyero, was **DEAD! **And quite frankly, he was never coming back. It was her fault. The woman told herself she was Wicked and Wicked she will stay. It was because of Fiyero's death that she was this way, it was destiny, and destiny should **never **be toyed with.

And yet… another side fought back. This side did not bend to the Witch's side. This was the side the green woman had locked away. It was Elphaba; she was the one fighting back.

The side of the Witch that was never supposed to seen, or thought of again the one that was supposed to be forgotten. She was the one who cared about Fiyero; she was the one who had faith that Fiyero was alive. She was "winning" the battle...

The Witch shook her head, "_NO_, now is not the time for blind faith." She muttered as she watched.

The Scarecrow sighed and her moved slowly, setting Dorothy on the ground, the girl didn't wake up. With a rustle of hay that straw man sat down in his original spot, he was still humming 'Dancing Through Life" quietly to himself. The Tin Man was still in what seemed like a pensive mood.

Finally, after another period of what seemed like hours, (the Scarecrow was humming the same song… for the whole time), the Tin Man glared at the straw man, "Will you shut up?" He paused, "That song is what got me like this in the first place…"

The Scarecrow nodded and fell silent. With the Tin Man also silent, the Witch was now at war with herself again.

The same two sides, same conflict; was Fiyero alive? They were in the same point, Elphaba's faith was winning.

"Fine," hissed the Witch (she seemed to begin to take up the habit of Talking to herself…), "I will watch him, maybe even confront him. I will _not _get my hopes up…" With dawn soon approching, the trio that was still awake, stayed in silence; waiting for the sunrise.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please forgive me for my late update! I'm going to have a new Wicked story posted soon. The one I was originally going to post first. I'll update faster next time. Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 4: Confrontation I

**A/N: This is the new version of the 5th Chapter of WYH! I really don't have too much to say right now! I will be updating A Mile in Your Shoes soon! Just hang in there please! Thanks! ;)**

**I have finals in school, and then rehearsals for Fiddler start, so my updates will be even more staggered than before! Sorry!**

**eLpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE- w00t?**

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan- Thanks for your support! I think you'll like this chapter **

**Celestial Secrets- Thanks Glinda, I'll trust your judgment on the magical chapter of DOOM (sorry, really bored). Meh, I can't wait 'til BLITZ starts again! I miss ya! Hope to see ya soon!**

**Phantomsangel102- Thanks for reviewing **

**LadyofCairParavel- I'm glad you're getting into Wicked! I like Fiyero too. (Preferably Norby-fiyero…) Anywho! Thanks for your review! dances to DTL **

**Robika- Thanks . Boq might actually be mad at Fiyero… you never know…**

**Now, I hope ya'll like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Ozian sky was painted with various shades of pink and yellow as the sun began to rise. The Witch yawned and continued to watch over the odd trio. She would occasionally shift and move; to make sure she wouldn't be too stiff. Now, since it was light, she decided not to take the chance of being seen, she sat perfectly still.

Dorothy sat up slowly, she blinked then yawned. She turned to see the Scarecrow and the Tin Man looking at her, she greeted them with a smile. She stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She slowly stood up, Toto jumped at her feet. "C'mon!" she chirped, "We have to go see the Wizard!" She stepped onto the road.

The men stood up and the Tin Man whispered to Scarecrow, "She sure is chipper for this early." The Scarecrow shrugged and followed Dorothy.

The Witch watched as they set off again. A loud sighed of relief escaped her as she began climb down the Quoxwood tree. Along the way down, she was muttering something about Dorothy being a brat. She was also too chipper for that early in the morning the green woman had decided.

Once she reached the ground, she bent over then stood up; straightening her neck and back with a sickening crack. With a satisfied smirk she retrieved her broom from behind a bush only a few yards away from the tree she had stayed in.

Without another word to herself, the Witch silently lifted into the sky above the trees. She balanced the broom, occasionally she would catch torrents of air, helping her glide better. She looked below her, the forest only became denser. "Yet again, I must walk." She mumbled sourly as she descended to the Earth once again. She stomped down the road, behind Dorothy and the others.

The Scarecrow walked behind Dorothy, and beside the Tin Man, "You know," Scarecrow started, "I always seem like I'm forgetting' something. I just don't know what it is…" He shrugged, "It's probably nothing."

"That was a random comment. Yet, it might be true; you could've lost your memory or something." The Tin Man shrugged, "On the other hand; it could be nothing."

The Scarecrow fell silent, he shrugged and didn't say anything after that. His jumbled thoughts (which were supposed to be non existent) raced in his head. _What if I did lose my memory? If I did, who was I before? Was I always a scarecrow? _He sighed and continued to think of questions that he figured would never be answered.

The Witch had eventually come across the trio. She moved off the road and into the surrounding foliage. She figured she could blend in better that way anyways. _I remember there is a hut farther down the road…_ she paused and smirked, _hopefully they'll stop there for the brat to eat lunch. At the rate they are going… they should be there by noon. I'll make a little appearance. I need to get a head of them._

The green woman ducked lower to the ground as she passed Dorothy and co. She eventually rounded a bend formed by the yellow brick road; she stood up and began to jog. All the while balancing her broom, hat, and holding up her dress. (A/n: That's talent ;) )

Dorothy fell back to were the two men were, "What… what if there are lions and tigers…" The girl stammered as she gripped the Scarecrow's arm.

"And bears?" The Tin Man added. He attached himself to Dorothy's other arm.

"Oh my…" The Scarecrow muttered.

This became a pattern, they all chanted it. Yet they didn't notice that that only made their fear worse. Ever rustle in the bush, became a ferocious beast ready to pounce and eat them alive.

The green woman closed stopped to catch her breath, she was now at least ten minutes ahead of the trio. She picked up a steady walk, while her breathing returned to normal. Even after she caught her breath she only continued a steady walk. She was looking straight a head, when her boot caught on something quite large, she fell to the ground.

"What the hell!" She fumed. "I don't have time for…" What she saw stopped he dialogue.

It was a large lion, who had been apparently sleeping before she tripped over it. It was male, and he was cowering behind a tree when the Witch looked at him, "The lion cub from Life Sciences…" He voice trailed off.

"You…" A deep, frightened voice emitted from the lion, "You were the one who took me from that room years ago."

The Witch's eyes widened, this wasn't a lion, "You're a Lion…" She said, amazed. Ever since Dr. Dillamond she had never seen another Animal since. "Yes, I ws the one who did that..."

The lion began to shake, "Go… go away! Leave me alone! It's your fault that I'm like this! Go away Witch!" With that the Lion ran as fast as he could, his heart pounded as he ran away from the green woman.

As the Witch stared in horror as the Lion ran away, she looked at her hands, "Is this truly what I have become? A Witch?" She shook her head and winced, with that she continued to walk.

The Lion eventually stopped running, he looked behind him. "Good…" He stammered, "She…she's not following me." His ears involuntarily shot up at the sound of footsteps approaching below and behind him.

It took him a second to realize that he was at the edge of the hill; he looked down and saw the yellow brick road. He smirked, "Maybe I can do this right."

Dorothy and co. slowly made their way down the road, they were still huddled together. "Maybe we won't run into any beasts…" Dorothy began to say. As soon as she did a lion's roar filled the woods.

The Lion appeared before them, he pounded his chest as he roared. The trio cowered in fear.

The Witch made her way along, until she reached the hut. She smiled, satisfied with herself as she waited for her "guests" to arrive. She broke into the empty hut, everything was dusty and broken. She sighed as she reached a chest at the foot of an old bed.

She opened it, coughing from all the dust that flew off it. "Lucky me." She said simply as she lifted up a black cloak from the trunk. She shut it; more dust flew up in the process.

She left the hut door open; she left with the cloak in hand. Once she was outside, she quickly tied it on and she pulled the hood over her head. In the distance she could make out sounds of the Tin Man's feet clomping down the road.

"So now we have a brainless Scarecrow, a heartless tin man, a cowardly lion and me." Dorothy stated as she walked beside her new companion, the Lion, "Me, the lost farm girl from Kansas! We make quite the odd group don't we?" She laughed, the Lion nodded in agreement.

The Witch waited behind the house her green fingers drummed ageist the crate she sat on behind the house. "How long can the take!" She grumbled, as the footsteps were now clearer.

"Look!" The Scarecrow exclaimed, he pointed to the hut, "We might be able to stop there or some rest!" Dorothy smiled and ran ahead to the small house.

The trio of males ran to catch up until they were standing in front of the run down place, "Looks good enough to me." The Tin Man shrugged as he slowly stepped into the door. "No one has been here in a good long while."

The Scarecrow nodded as he stepped in after. "Dorothy, you'd better sit on the floor. Those chairs don't look stable." He pointed to a three legged chair in the corner.

Dorothy smiled and pulled an apple out of her basket. She sat down and took a large bite.

The Witch rolled her eyes as she watched the girl eat, "How can they just walk in there?" She paused, "oh well. Now… Scarecrow… are you who I think you are?"

In a hiss like whisper she repeated herself, "Fiyero…"

"Fiyero…"

"Fiyero…"

The whisper carried into the hut. Dorothy and the Lion didn't notice; but Tin Man and the Scarecrow did.

"Do you hear that Tin Man?" The Scarecrow muttered.

"Yeah, but it's probably just the wind."

"But…"

"It's just the wind."

If the Scarecrow has a proper brain, he would've accepted the fact it was only the wind but… "I'll be right back…" With a rustle of straw, he left the hut. He discovered the "wind" only got louder. He could make out the word "Fiyero."

He walked around the corner, it got louder. He cautiously continued.

The Witch's heart pounded. _He's coming. He's coming to me_! An excited smile appeared on her face as she continued her "chant." She made sure the cloak covered all the green on her.

The Scarecrow rounded the corner to the back of the hut, he gasped. On a crate, sat a cloaked figure; It stood up and looked at him, "You came." It was apparently female he decided by the voice.

"What do you want?" The Scarecrow asked cautiously. He eyed the figure.

The Witch was taken back by the question, she paused to think. Then she finally said, "I want to know: are you Fiyero?"

"Fiyero?" She watched the Scarecrow scratch his head, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" She was now slightly confused.

He answered her slowly, "I don't know who I am. I may have been him; I may not have been him. All I know is that I am a brainless Scarecrow." He shrugged and sighed.

The Witch nodded and shifted her weight slightly She was began to form a hypothesis, _I might've saved him; but as The Gale Force beat him he lost his memor_y! _As I was casting my spell it only saved his body, not his memories! But he has to know deep in his mind! _She spoke again"Well then, I might know who you were. You must trust me."

The straw man raised an eyebrow, "What would I have to do?" He questioned the woman.

"Well," the woman answered, "If you want to know, meet me here tonight after Dorothy retires for the night. Come alone! Also, tell no one about me; keep our meeting secret. You understand?"

He nodded without question. "Go back to your friends. They're waiting. I hope to see you here tonight."

He walked back to the hut with out saying another word, without looking back at the cloaked woman. "Sorry it took so long." Dorothy smiled at his return.

They talked to him, yet he didn't hear. He was too busy "thinking."_ Should I go? What would happen if I do go?_ He sighed and shook his head. "Maybe I will, and maybe I won't."

The Witch sighed as her cloak fell to the ground. "Now we wait." She spoke softly. She looked at her green, bony fingers, "Maybe he will, and maybe he won't." _I hope he does._

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I'm working on the new chapter of Mile in Your Shoes. Sorry to leave you hanging. Also, if there are any HUGE mistakes in here… sorry. I didn't have time to properly edit this. I'll get to it though. Just stick with me, please! R/r**


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontations II

Hash! I'm sorry! –whimper- I know I've been gone for like, 6 months. I've been really busy, now... I'll try to keep updating frequently. Please forgive me! I hope ye all do, but without further ado... here's chapter 5 ;()

Winning Your Heart- Ch.5 - Confronations Part 2

Phantom of the Wicked- aka: Stef.

_Dedicated to EVERYONE who put up with my insanely long absence. Thanks!_

* * *

Both the Scarecrow and the Witch both waited as the rest of the day dragged on for what felt like more days. Both were eager for one thing or another, The Witch; for Fiyero; The Scarecrow for a chance to know who he might've been. 

_The sun began to set as the _four rounded a small hill in the Yellow Brick Road. The Scarecrow looked anxiously at the setting sun, "Finally…"

'Huh?" The Tin Man replied to his friend's mutter.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay." The Tin Man shrugged and began talking with the Lion.

The Scarecrow sighed, and quietly watched his friends. He tried to take his mind off the strange woman behind the shack, yet he couldn't. Something seemed too familiar about her. Something in the back of his mind told him that she was very important to him, he just didn't know why... or how.

_The Witch yawned_ and rubbed her eyes with mild irritation. This afternoon was taking INTIRELY too long, but since the sun was going down… it won't be much longer. _I hope he comes…._

_The hours passed slower _and slower for the straw man, soon after his small conversation with the Tin Man, Dorothy began to whine and request to catch some shut-eye. Everyone agreed to stop, so the quickly for a make-shift space for a "rest-area."

Dorothy prepared for the night, the Lion did also, and she washed her face and made a small bed for herself. The Lion was close to her, shaking in fear of the dark forest.

"Good night everyone!" Dorothy said drowsily before she yawned.

"Night'" Answered the other three.

Soon after, both Dorothy and the Lion were asleep, leaving a man of Tin and a man of Straw sitting in an awkward silence.

_The Witch began to pace _between two trees after the sun went down. Her anxiety kept building, no matter how she tried to calm herself down.

"If he comes so be it. If he doesn't, so be it." She paused with bitterness in her voice, "I've been though worse…"

_Sitting, sitting, sitting. _That's all they were doing. The Scarecrow and the Tin Man would cough of shift positions, but never speak. Until…

"Hey, I'm gonna take a walk." The Scarecrow suddenly said.

"Where?"

'I dunno." The straw man paused, "Just around I guess. Keep an eye on Dorothy and the Lion will you. If the Witch comes by… keep them safe. Okay?"

"Fine…"

"Thanks." The Scarecrow walked briskly away from their camp and began to sprint as soon as he came to the Yellow Brick road. _I hope she'll be there._

_The Witch sighed, _"I knew this was a bad idea. I couldn't save Fiyero. I failed yet again. And that Scarecrow isn't coming either."

With a heavy sigh, she pulled the old cloak over her head again and fished behind some rotting wooden barrels and crates to find her broom. "I should just go home." She was just about to mount her broom when a rustle in the bushes behind her caught her ear.

"Who's there!" She growled, whipping around in a defensive position, only to find a confused scarecrow.

_The Tin Man _watched the Scarecrow leave. _He's been acting weird ever since this afternoon... ever since the shack. _His eyes narrowed, he got up and began to follow the Scarecrow as quietly as he could.

He and the Scarecrow trekked the entire distance they had covered in an afternoon, in an hour. The Tin Man wasn't very surprised to find the Scarecrow running behind the Shack they had eaten lunch in that same day. Once the Scarecrow has rounded the bend, he peaked around the corner to see what his friend's "walk" was all about.

_The Witch slowly_ lowered her broom. "Sorry, I thought you were… someone else."

The Scarecrow nodded, he wasn't sure what to say except, "Who said you might know who I was before I was a scarecrow." He paused and looked at her. "Is it true?"

She slowly nodded from under her hood. "Maybe. I can't guarantee anything. But, I have a good idea to who you are…" As she said that, a small tendril of hope formed within her. _Maybe, just maybe... I was right._

The Scarecrow nodded, almost contemplating what she said. "Will you try anyway?"

The Witch shrugged, and then nodded.

"Okay then. Do what'cha can." He smiled and began to hum "Dancing Through Life again. The Witch rolled her eyes.

"You just have to trust me. No matter what you see." The green woman said.

The Scarecrow nodded again (still humming).

_Meanwhile, the Tin Man_'s fist was clenched in fury. _Elphaba._ He thought angrily, _She's trying to corrupt him… it figures. _

His eyes narrowed and he would've started cursing, since he was "spying." _She just wants to cause us more suffering… or get Nessarose's shoes off of Dorothy. By using a puppet, that's a new low… even for her. _He continued on his inside rant, making false accusations about the Witch. He eventually got wrapped up in his own thoughts. _She's gone too far this time; I'll put a stop to her._

_The Witch lifted _her broom up in front of the Scarecrow. "Now, if you plan to follow through… you'll have to ride behind me…and—"

The straw man quickly interrupted her, "Wait, ride?"

"Yes."

"But—"

"But nothing. If you want to know this bad enough, you'll make yourself get on this thing." She shook the broom to emphasize her point. She lifted her skirts and mounted the broom, "Now, are you coming? I'd like to be gone by morning."

"I guess so…" The Scarecrow said with hesitation. He came onto the broom, "Now what?"

"Just hold on to me." She pushed off the ground with a grunt. The broom slowly began to rise up off the ground; the Scarecrow immediately looped his arms around the Witch's waist as the broom tilted upwards and quickly picked up speed. They recklessly crashed through various branches as they headed for the tree tops.

Once they reached the top and were flying above the trees (facing the Western sky), everything seemed peaceful for a moment. Scarecrow still held on to the Witch's waist, neither of them said anything, but that moment seemed so right. Yet again, the Scarecrow didn't know why. The Witch smirked knowingly in front of her passenger. _It's him…I know it is._

* * *

**Sorry it was a fairly short chapter. Its midnight, and I have acting stuff to do tomorrow. I hope you all liked it. I dunno. This chapter was okay, but not the best in my book.**

**Apologies (another one) for any bad spelling. I know.. I'm a bad speller. ;**

**Oh, and if Elphie seems a bit OC, I'm sorry. I suppose if she is just hopeful about the ****guy she loves.. she'd be acting a bit weird. Wouldn't you? Hehe, I dunno. Thanks again. I promise to update fairly soon! R n' R! 3 ya!**

**By the way, I get to see Wickedagain in NYC in August! Can't wait! Bye! **


End file.
